Secret Chamber of Commerce
First mentioned in chapter 1972, the Secret Chamber of Commerce is managed by Secret Pavilion. Description One of the most powerful chamber in God's Domain, the chamber has the same reputation as Secret Pavilion and has more connections than even the Seventh Street Chamber of Commerce. Even though superpowers are desperate to join, few are given the chance. If one was given the opportunity to join, they would have to exchange 1% of their shares with the Chamber and sign a contract. This contract allowed the Secret Pavilion to dismiss any member of the Chamber. However, they were not able to casually dismiss or demote advanced members. Chapter 2113 There are two levels of membership: basic and advanced. Advanced members are able to enjoy greater authority and have more access to the Chamber's resources. They are also granted the ability to hold an Advanced Union to propose changes to the chamber's other members. As long as more than half of the advanced members agreed to the proposal, it would be enacted immediately. Chapter 2106 Advanced members are also entitled to receive 5% of the Chamber's profits. Chapter 2112 Known Members There are five other advanced members, that have not been named. * Secret Pavilion - Owner * Zero Wing - Basic Member. They had lost their membership once due to Starlink, but was able to return due to the sale of Stamina Gemstone. Chapter 2106 * Starlink - Was an Advanced Member but was demoted to Basic due to Zero Wing's interference. (was able to be promoted after offering 70% of the fortress shares in the Ancient Undead Country) Chapter 2112, 2114 History When the Secret Chamber of Commerce was introduced, it was Yuan Tiexin who extended the invite to Zero Wing for five Shops in different locations and a single virtual store in Zero Wing City, plus 300,000 permanent slots into the city. Due to the new Expansion Pack, "Primordial Heart" and the news of the Primordial Crystals, Secret Pavilion had considered the other 2 cities, but settled on Zero Wing City as it was more well-defended. Shi Feng offered his agreement and signed the contract with him to finalize the contract. After their defeat at the hands of Zero Wing, Lu Xingluo had used his authority as an advanced member to initiate an Advanced Union to remove Zero Wing from the chamber. The vote was successfully, and Zero Wing was informed of their removal, despite the Secret Pavilion voting in their favor. Chapter 2106 Re-negotiation with Zero Wing (Chapter 2111 to 2113) After the reveal of the Stamina Gemstone, the other five advanced members requested for Yuan Tiexin to negotiate a deal with Zero Wing. Zero Wing would receive a permanent membership in the chamber and not even advanced members would have the authority to remove them. In addition, if Zero Wing sold them a large number of Stamina Gemstones, the other advanced members would offer 10 additional sales channel in their own headquarters. Shi Feng was not satisfied and added his own conditions, to be an advanced member in the chamber. Yuan Tiexin clearly explained that it was impossible as the value of Stamina Gemstones were insufficient. Shi Feng proceeded to offer to hand over 40% of Stone Forest City's shares after it was moved to the Ancient Undead Country's Bottomless Abyss. However, it still proved insufficent, therefore Shi Feng changed his request to have Starlink's advanced membership status revoked. After discussing with the higher ups, Yuan Tiexin was able to get a decision, but before relaying the results to Shi Feng, he wanted his assurance on moving Stone Forest Town to the Bottomless Abyss. Although he couldn't gurantee it, Shi Feng was willing to sign a contract regarding it. He gave two options, if the Chamber immediately revoked Starlink's advanced membership, he would give them 30% of the shares, otherwise, if the Chamber revoked it after the move, then he would only give 20% of the shares. Although Yuan Tiexin tried to negotiate for a higher amount of shares, Shi Feng was adamant on his decision. Speechless at the other party's stubbornness, Yuan Tiexin eventually agreed to immediately revoked Starlink's advanced membership after he received instructions from his Guild Leader. Shi Feng was informed to move the city within 10 days, otherwise he would have to offer the Guardian Puppet Design. Category:Chamber of Commerce Category:Secret Pavilion Category:Alliances __NOEDITSECTION__